


The Click

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Gerard, Omega Verse, Top Frank Iero, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard was avoiding Frank, that he knew. Why, however, is the question.





	

Gerard was avoiding Frank. Frank was no idiot, so he sure as hell noticed when Gerard stopped sitting at their table. They always sat with Lindsey, Jamia, Ray, Mikey, Pete, and Patrick, which actually wasn't a lot of people so he noticed when one extra seat was vacant. He had looked around, asking his friends where Gerard had gone and they had all shrugged and gone back to their own conversations. 

Their table was unique because all classes sat there. Lindsey, and Frank himself were both Alphas, Ray, Pete, Gerard, and Patrick were all betas and Mikey and Jamia were both omegas. Today Jamia and Lindsey were missing, but that was because Jamia was in heat, and Lindsey was her girlfriend so of course she is going to help her out. Frank felt awkward without Gerard there, he had been asking Gerard to help him find a mate this whole week. He had turned 18 a little less than a month ago, but hasn't been able to find that person that he clicked with. He always had this itching sensation that they were right there, he just couldn't figure out who. Whenever he brought it up Gerard got very uncomfortable and usually excused himself from the situation, cheeks almost red enough to match his hair. Frank would then attempt to talk to him later and he'd answer very passive-aggressively, focusing on drawing. He would then apologize you Frank later, saying he was very stressed and sorry. Frank would then accept the apology and they would talk about which character was the best to play as in Super Smash Bros. This process repeated week after week, leaving Frank wondering what was so stressful. 

He sighs and leans back on his chair, observing the field. Normally the football team would be out practicing, but apparently they had the day off. It's actually a really nice day outside. There's not a cloud in the sky, the grass is a soft green and Gerard is walking off the field. Wait, the fuck? Sure enough he sees a hunched over figure with red hair exiting the school at an alarming pace. Well fuck. He grabs his bag and says a rushed goodbye to his friends. Gerard was near the curb now, and Frank had to use all his might to catch up. Damn Gerard and his long legs. He had to be sneaky now, so he stayed a good few feet behind him, making minimal noise. He noticed that Gerard had earbuds in, and was relieved. Now all he had to do was keep out of sight. He felt kind of like a ninja, so he was sure he looked foolish slinking behind his friend. 

He noticed that Gerard was looking around nervously, like he was terrified someone would see him. The second thing Frank noticed was that Gerard whimpered, just a bit when he walked a certain way. He would shift and rub his thighs together, pausing to take a break. Those whimpers stirred something in Frank's gut, and made his mind foggy. Third, and probably the one that arises the most suspicion from Frank is the soft scent coming from Gerard. It was musky and flowery, if that made any sense, and there was a slight hint of coffee. Part of him wanted to tackle Gerard to the ground, but the stronger part decided to keep following him. He realizes that they're on their way to Gerard's house. Was he just skipping? Frank stared him down, looking for answers. He rounded the corner into a convince store, pulling out a sadly crumpled 20 dollar bill. Frank ducks down and follows him through the aisles, careful to drop when Gerard turns a corner. 

Gerard goes up to the cash register with candy bars, ice cream, soda, and, wait.....is that fucking lube?! The girl at the register just smiles. 

"First heat", she asks politely. Gerard turns red and nods, avoiding eye contact with the girl. He's going into heat? Only omegas ever go into heat, and Gerard said he was a beta. Then again, words don't mean anything. The only people who have a record of your class are your parents and teachers. You could tell anyone that you were anything and they'd just have to believe you. If Gerard was an omega and not a beta, why would he hide that from their group. Other groups discriminate, but theirs never has. They see class as something that should only matter between you and your one day mate. 

"Who's your lucky mate", she asks. Frank would like to know as well. Omegas only go into heat when the mate they're meant to be with becomes of age. 

"He doesn't see me fit as a mate", Gerard says bitterly. Frank was angry now. Who could ever reject Gerard? He was so sweet, and beautiful, and funny. He ducked down again as Gerard left, waited a few moments, and then bought a bag of chips (as to not be suspicious). He followed Gerard, wanting to talk to him now, but waiting to see what happens. They walk into Gerard's neighborhood, Gerard gnawing on a gummy bear, cheeks red due to his heat and hair messed up from how many times he had run his hands through it. 

Gerard lets himself into his house and Frank waits outside, trying to figure out what to do. Should he go inside and confront Gerard? No, then Gerard would totally freak out at him for following him and finding out he's an omega. He was obviously hiding it for some reason. Before Frank knows it at least 15 minutes have passed by, and he decides to quietly sneak into the house. He grabs the spare key from under the mat and lets himself in. 

He finds Gerard in an oversized shirt, watching old Mikey Mouse cartoons on TV. He's eating the ice cream, apparently trying to cool down his heat. The smell is much stronger now, and Frank can feel his legs trembling. Gerard puts the ice cream down and pulls down his underwear instead. The smell makes Frank need to grab the wall so that he doesn't fall. Gerard grabs the lube and squirts some into his hand. He begins to jerk slowly at himself, sighing at he's friction it causes. Frank feels himself harden in his jeans. Gerard was pretty long, but not very thick. He massaged the head, shifting, causing his hole to make a soft squelching sound. Frank almost moans at that sound. He moves his hand quickly, just trying to get off. Frank adjusts his jeans and licks his lips. He's so hot. Gerard then flips onto his stomach, propping his ass towards Frank. It takes every ounce of Frank's strength to not reach over and grab Gerard's ass. The pale mounds of flesh are begging to be marked, and Frank just wants. His hand stays jerking himself off as his other hand reaches back. He rubs his fingers around his entrance, moaning a bit. He pushes two fingers inside at once, pumping them in and out quickly. Frank allows himself to get distracted on how much he must do that to be able to slip them in so easily. Frank snapped out of his reverie, when Gerard begins to stroke his own prostate. He lets out high-pitched moans, wiggling his ass a bit. 

"Frankie", Gerard whimpers, dragging is fingers over his prostate. Holy shit, Gerard was thinking about him. Frank's chest swelled with pride. He leaned forward to better see Gerard's fingers when a stupid fucking umbrella holder came crashing down. Gerard jumped at least ten feet, eyes widening when he sees Frank. He quickly pulled his hands away from his body, trying to find a sufficient way to hide himself. They stare at each other for a couple of moments, Gerard trying to compose himself and Frank trying to make his huge boner less obvious. 

"What are you doing here", Gerard asked, beautiful lips spit covered and hair pointing in every possible direction. 

"I saw you leaving school so I decided to follow you, then when I followed you back here you were doing this", Frank said, trying not to make eye contact.  
"Did you hear what I moaned", he says, eyes brimming up with tears. Now everything clicked in Frank's mind, Gerard liked Frank, but thought that Frank didn't like him back. 

"Yes", Frank answers, "and it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard". Gerard looks up at him, cheeks red as if Frank didn't see him masturbating two seconds ago. 

"Yeah", he asks, shifting. Frank sits down next to Gerard on the couch. 

"Yeah"

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Gerard's kisses were soft, careful, like he felt like he'd do something wrong if he went any faster. Frank straddled Gerard, neither of them caring that Gerard was nude from the waist down. Frank placed his hands on Gerard's chest, enjoying the sparks that Gerard's hands on his thighs caused.

"I'm gonna breed you so hard you won't be able to walk", Frank growls, kissing Gerard's bared neck with reckless abandon. Gerard writhes under him, trying to find some friction on his bared cock. 

"Talk to me like that", Gerard whispers, gripping Franks thighs. Frank grins.

"You're going to be so full of my cum that everyone will smell it, and know that you're mine", Frank growls. He kisses Gerard square on the mouth before moving down to his dick, which was waiting on Gerard stomach, tip red and leaking. Frank takes it in his hand, smiling when Gerard whines. He presses a wet kiss to the leaking tip, digging his thumb into the silt. 

"Ah", Gerard moans, grabbing Franks shoulders. Frank sinks down on Gerard, making Gerard whine and writhe, making Frank have to hold his hips down. He sinks as far as he can, girth not too wide but as forementioned Gerard was pretty damn long. He ran his tongue all along him, making Gerard clutch the couch cushion as if it would anchor him to earth. Frank bobs his head up and down, looking up at Gerard who was whining and writhing. Frank smirks. Gerard slides his hands into Frank's hair. He pulls on it roughly, causing Frank to moan around Gerard's dick. Gerard arches clear off of the couch, making Frank choke. 

"I'm sorry", Gerard says. Frank pulls off. "It's okay", he says. He lays Gerard down again and opts for jerking him instead. He holds Frank close, arching into him and making all these pretty noises. Goddamn, the noises made Frank horny. He takes a moment to take off his and Gerard shirts, leaving him shirtless and Gerard nude. 

"Frankie, I don't wan to be the only one naked", he whines. Frank rolls his eyes, but complies, stripping down completely. Gerard bites his lip looking at Frank and Frank feels himself turn red. 

"Frank", he moans, "come knot me".

Frank basically jumps on top of him, eager and ready. He wiggles a finger into Gerard as he grabs the lube. The noise that Frank's finger makes as it pumps in and out of Gerard leaves him dizzy. He kisses Gerard, heart swelling with pride. Gerard was going to be his mate. He was going to knot him and then he'd be his. The feeling is scary, but also liberating. How has none never noticed how Gerard made him feel before? 

Frank strokes Gerard's prostate, leaving Gerard a mess. "Oh Frank, please, I need something thinker, I need you", he blabbers and Frank doesn't think twice before complying. He pushes into Gerard's tight heat, everything going from perfect to euphoric. Gerard was moist and warm around him, the tightness applying some much needed friction to Frank's dick. He moves a hand to grope Gerard's ass and likes what he feels. It's soft, like hella. Gerard's thighs are holding Frank close as he rocks against Frank. His eyes are practically rolled back into his head and he's getting a lot louder. 

"Frank, move, please, fuck me, make me your bitch, anything", he moans, gripping Frank's shoulders. 

"That works for me", Frank responds and he begins to thrust into Gerard with reckless abandon. Gerard moans, tightening his thighs around Frank's hips. It's messy, Gerard's slick and some lube getting all over Gerard and Frank's bodies. Frank manages to force his eyes open, and he's so happy he did. Gerard is arched off the couch, his cock in his hand, and his body is all flushed. Frank groans and changes his angle, making Gerard shriek. "Oh, Frankie, oh my god, right there", he says. Frank grunts in responses and keeps that angle, Gerard looking like something out of a porno. 

"So fucking pretty, Gee", he says, replacing Gerard's hand with his, jerking him off quickly. 

"Frankie, Frank, Frankie", he moans out like it's a mantra. The feeling is mutual, and Frank is so overwhelmed by sensation that he drops to his forearms. He sucks on Gerard's neck, marking him for the world to see. The bites the sensitive spot harshly and Gerard practically jumping out of his skin. 

"I'm gonna-", Gerard starts, but it's cut off by his own orgasm. He comes all over him and Frank's stomachs. Frank's knot is swelling at an alarming pace now, and the little whimpers Gerard makes whenever he hits oversensitive prostate aren't helping. Frank comes in Gerard, vision going white at the edges. He falls on top of Gerard, panting heavily, both of their chests heaving. 

"That was amazing", Gerard says, smiling and taking Frank's hand. 

"Yeah", Frank responds, "I can't believe I'm with you, it's the greatest feeling in the world". 

"I love you", Gerard blurts. Frank's head immediately is up, of them whimpering because Frank's knot moves way too much. "I love you too", he says, carefully reaching up to kiss Gerard. There he goes, his heart beating, he can't stop smiling, it's exactly how they depicted getting your mate in grade school. Frank found the person he clicked with, and he was never going to give that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet. I like omegaverse fics. I'm awkward, sorry. Also, ya homegirl has a possibility of someone liking her. Wish me luck!


End file.
